I really dont know
by 80sEmoGurlie
Summary: Maxine and Jacob, end up in WoW... finding Cartman southpark , then somehow going too SouthPark... and I really don t know xD just read and review the awful thing xDD Rated T for cursing, and weirdness of stuff


"Woah dude, where are we?" I looked at my cousin. "I don`t know cuz… doesn't this look like that video game we always play?"

"World of Warcraft?"

"Yeah, I mean look at the shit were wearing. EPIC ELF AURMOR!" Jacob(my cousin) said pointing at my Hunter Elf coustume.

"Haha YOU'RE A FUCKING TROLL! IM GONNA CALL YOU TROLL FACE!" I laughed, petting my dragon.

"Aw this is so fucking badass!" He said as we walked down some forest trail.

"HEY LOOK!" He yelled

"What?"

"PIE!" He started noming it down

"oh gawd… facepalm" I shook my head laughing, until I heard a voice out of no where.

"A wild Cartman appeared." It said in a deep voice, revealing South Park`s Eric Cartman.

"Are we supposed to.." I was shocked

"FIGHT HIS ASS!" Jacob yelled sitting on Cartman, while eating another pie that magically appeared.

"GET YOUR FATASS OFF OF ME YOU MOTHERFUCKING JEW!" Cartman screamed, pounding his fists on the ground. But Jacob nodded, "Nope, you stole my pie."

"Can we just get out of here you trolls!" I sat on both of them.

"YES!" Cartman yelled, gasping for air. "Back to South Park for me!"

"We are coming with you, I want to meet Kenny! But I have to keep my dragon." I held my Pet Dragon, mysterion in my arms.

"Can I get more pickles?" Jacob crunched down on a Dill pickle.

"Where the hell are you getting this?" Cartman and I said in unison.

"IMMA MAGIC MANN" Jacob sung

I sighed and laughed at our weirdness, then recited a spell as we travel to South Park, Colorado. WITH my dragon. And, Jacobs pickles.

"Woaaahhh… WERE IS KENNY" I said as we landed in a pile of snow at the bus stop.

"I want my pie…" Jacob said sadly

Cartman stood up, "NO KITTY THAT'S MY POTPIE."

Jacob was now magically Cartmans cat, . "What.. the fuck.." I stared at this random scene.

All of a sudden Jacob interrupted "whers my fucking pie", and then he said "I'm sorry for that" and took the potpie from cartman and ate it. Me and Jacob were walking down the street and Jacob went ballistic and I look up and cartman had powered cat nip allover Jacob. Then Jacob started being all horney and had a epic cat orgy. I practicly died I was laughing so hard. Then ….still then…..still even then…PIE!. Jacob went crazy because a big pie stood before him.

"!" Then Jacob dove into the pie as if it wore a swimming pool.

I

LOVE

PIE!

Jacob said out loud as he was surrounded by Cartman, Me, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan. "What the hell?" Kyle asked watching Jacob swim through the cherry filling. "mrrp mhhhm pph" Kenny stared, and Stand headed mesmerized to the pie. "Kenny!" I shouted hugging him like a little teddy bear. "mrrp" Kenny did a weird laugh thing and Stan dove into the pie. Cartman stared at Stan, "HEY BITCH MY PIE" Jacob screamed while Cartman and Stan where eating the pie.

"Kenny, I effing love you.. but that fucking pie looks delicious.." I walked towards the kitty, and two boys, eating the pie. "GUYS!" Kyle yelled as Satan floated out of the pie. "HOLY SHIT!" We all screamed (and Kenny mumbled)

"Jesus H. Baldheaded Christ!" Cartman shrieked in a girly voice, which made a bald head Jesus float down next to Satan.

"mrrrp mhhhp" Kenny covered his eyes. And I stood hugging him, from behind.

"eeeeeekkk" I screamed, "A PENIS!"

A mouse/penis ran past all of us, Satan facepalmed. "Oh.. my god…" he left and went back to hell leaving jesus. "Now children, who the hell said I was bald…"

"KYLE" cartman screamed, "HES AN EVVIIIL JEW"

"What!" Kyle got pissed.

"Screw you guys I`m going home.."

"Yeah…"

"mmhhp, mrr ppphm"

"What Kenny?" I asked. He undid his hood, "Back to my place?"

I nodded, "Dude, your hot…"

Jesus skipped up some stairs, and out of view. Cartman and Kyle were screaming "Rape". Jacob was being red rocketed by Stan, "CAT MILK" Stan laughed. I face palmed and laughed with Kenny (who had tightened his parka back on his face).

"la la la la, la la la la, ELMOS WORLD!" I ran between Cartman and kyle. "Rape motherfucker!" they screamed, but I threw ice cream in both of their faces. They stopped and started to lick their face. "Mmm what kind is this?"

"Ben and Jerry's. Schweaty Balls." I held up a carton of, Ben and Jerry's schweaty balls.

They barfed and everyone laughed. "YOU BITCH! THAT TASTED DELICIOUS! Where'd you get it?" Cartman screamed

"Your mom" I grinned evilly. "just kidding hehe I got it from Mr. Garrison!:" I laughed grinning as them barfed yet again.

Never did we go back home. Jacob stayed as , and me I was Deth Muffinz McCormick! (Not married) Just his gf. Never did I want to leave South Park, nor Jacob. So we stayed, and are still there today. Same age, forever and ever, eating pie, and schweaty balls. Yum Yum.

Mkay, bai!NOW COMMENT/REVIEW! :DDDDD


End file.
